A Call In The Night
by Leveross
Summary: Cheren receives a call from Bianca at 2AM, asking him to hurry to Route 1 to meet her. But of course, it's not that simple, especially when Bianca confesses to a secret, and Cheren realizes one of his own... DualRivalShipping, possibly more chapters. First story, the author comments are VERY important.


**Hey! This is my first story on here ever, so if you want to review then please be nice- but don't be afraid to add criticism. I might be a bit sensitive, uploading this was really nerve-racking, the only time I ever posted writing online it was very cruelly reviewed- it wasn't very good, I've improved immensely since then, but sharing my work is still hard for me. This is clearly a DualRivalShipping fic, if you don't like that pairing much then please don't complain about it when you review. Also, I should clear some stuff up. In this fic, Cheren is still the gym leader, but as I will elaborate in later chapters that he is not enjoying it much. Bianca is the assistant, blah blah. My works will generally all be connected, they all portray ther heros of Black as being 12 when they leave, this take place later and after the events of Black 2 so the hero of that will appear soon. It is 4 years after the beginning of Black, or if you prefer 3 years since Mizuka became champion for beating N/Ghetsis since beating all those gyms took a whole year. Mizuka then stays in Unova for a year, leaves for 2 years to try to find N, who of course left to explore. By the time she came back Malike (The Black 2 hero) had beaten the elite four, N of course came back earlier to save her from Kyurem. Now it is a few months, N is now pemanently in Unova, living in a small cabin in the woods, having released Zekrom, Mizuka generally gives him money for stuff because being a hero generally results in being rich. He isn't wanted as nobody has any clue who he was as he was never very involved in the publicity schemes of Team Plasma. This universe of pokemon is quite different, considering pokemon who generall live around humans speak human, and can communicate perfectly with them. This universe is based off my games, and so the Black hero is Mizuka, the Black 2 hero is Malike, and her rival is Brye. I don't suppose anyone read this, but if you did, then you have my gratitude. It was quite a long ramble. Have fun with the story! And yes, Cheren is a TOTAL FerrisWheelShipper.**

Cheren awoke to the sound of his xtranceiver bleeping. Bianca, no doubt- she always called at stupid times at night. "Hah" he thought to himself "New record- who calls at 2AM in the morning?". As he wearily answered the call, he pondered what silly enquiry she had this time. He mocked her previous calls in an over exaggerated manner "Oh! Help! My umbrella is broken!" "My salt is mixed with my pepper!" and he giggled in a barely interested way. But this wasn't one of her silly, caffeine-fuelled calls, for this time her gentle tone was serious and blank. "Cheren. Come to Route 1 in an hour. This is very important- more important than anything"

"But- but- but what is it?"

"I can't tell you till you come. Please come... this would mean the world to me..."

"So, basically, you want me to get dressed, go to Route 1 and take part in whatever crazy thing you're doing at this time at night all in one hour?"

"Yeah... I know you won't want it, and you might never look at me the same way again after this happens- but you can't tell your biggest secret to nobody, and I don't trust anybody but you with this- not Mizuka, not my own Pokémon, only you."

"Fine. Because you're my friend."

Then she disconnected, and Cheren was left in a frantic rush to prepare himself for whatever was going on. But what to do about his Pokémon? He couldn't take them- this was meant for him and Bianca only. But if he was missing when they woke up, they'd come looking for him. And he couldn't risk that. So he left a note on the dining table and left for his meeting place, near sick with anxiety.

Why would she be keeping a secret- and why was it only fit for his ears?

Shuddering in the cold of the night, he pulled his thick winter scarf over his mouth to muffle his frosted breath. "Trust Bianca to come up with such a stupid idea" he mumbled "but she'll be heartbroken if I don't come. I would've preferred a full night's sleep though- not everybody has so much coffee." As Cheren approached the river that bordered Route One, the shadowed figure of Bianca became more apparent, but only for her hair- the usual orange and green clothes had been swapped for a black turtleneck and khaki jogging bottoms, if he had not known her from the blonde hair that she took such good care of then he would have assumed she was someone different who needed to hide themselves. But Bianca wasn't hiding from him, so he turned up his pace, almost falling down with his worry and anxiety. What could be wrong that would warrant her to go all this way, especially with her not-too-subtle attitude to secrets in the normal run of things? Had there been trouble with her family? Her dad still disapproved of her. Or with her Pokémon? Last time she called (in the middle of the night, no less), her topic of choice was how her Emboar, Flambé, was becoming more disobedient and unruly by the day. But hiding herself next to a riverbank with such secrecy was something he'd never expect her to do, not with anything. Then he was spotted, and he crept slowly up to Bianca, who smiled with such fake enthusiasm it scared Cheren- she was always so upbeat, why did she have to fake smiling? This, whatever it was, would be a very strange night...

"Hey" was the first word out of the pair when they sat down together, each racked with worry. "Cheren" Bianca began, "this is a hard question. And you don't have to answer it... if you don't want to. "I can answer it. So... what is it, exactly?

"Alright, here it goes. Cheren, what do you think of Mizuka? What sort of friend is she to you? Do you think she, uh...?" Bianca paused to gather her breath, asking this question was painful for her, but she got it out her mouth eventually "loves you?

"What? Mizuka is my best friend. Just like you. Mizuka isn't special to me over you- is that what you're worried about? Even if I fell in love with Mizuka, you'd still be just as important as her."

"Well," she murmured, "that's not quite it. And it's not what I bought you here for."

"So why am I here?"

"Uh... if somebody loved you, hypothetically of course, what would you do?"

He wasn't expecting that. Never had he been expecting that.

"Has Mizuka... said anything to you? Is this about her?"

"No. This isn't about her at all"

"Figures. N's after her, by my calculations, and she isn't exactly trying to resist him"

Bianca just stared bluntly at him. "This is about me. You knew that- you were just trying to avoid it. So here's my final question."

Cheren gulped for air. He wasn't going to like this.

"What would you do if... I loved you?"

It all made sense now. Two days ago, begging him to go the amusement park, kissing him when he bought her candyfloss, almost calling it a date. A week ago, making puppy eyes at him to go through the sewers in Castelia City to visit the romantic park- and so many other days in the last year in which she had desperately tried to approach him, but been too scared. But... what did he think of her? That was what she wanted. Did he have the same feelings for her? Oh, Arceus, he did. He'd blushed, he'd stammered, he'd somehow not realised he was in love with his best friend, and that she had fallen in love with him.

"I'd... I'd... I'd..." He couldn't answer. So he bought her towards him with a hug.

"I'd love you back."

Then she kissed him, and kissed him again.

"This better not be a dream, Cheren."

"It isn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because you can't choose what to do in a dream. And I chose to hug you. If I had no control of myself, I'd kiss you until my lips died."

"And you wouldn't you do that?"

"If I kissed you for so long that my lips died I wouldn't be able to kiss you again, would I?"

And then they both smiled, and Bianca murmured "Mission accomplished".

"Definitely".


End file.
